


Lux mentis lux orbis

by nesrin



Series: Fiat lux [9]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, I'm using nice Michael while I still can, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Feels, Lucifer Morningstar is Nick Scratch's dad, Medical Inaccuracies, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesrin/pseuds/nesrin
Summary: Maze went to swing at his head again, but Nick doubled over in pain before she got close. He staggered over to the bar, leaning  and trying to take a deep breath in despite the stabbing feeling in his stomach.Or: Nick has appendicitis, and the Lucifer freaks out.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) & Nicholas Scratch (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)
Series: Fiat lux [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1268510
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	Lux mentis lux orbis

**Author's Note:**

> This story (and series) is Canon Divergent/AU from Lucifer Season 3 and Chilling Adventures of Sabrina Part 1. I'm taking bits of canon and fitting them to this timeline.

“Your form is getting better,” Maze said as Nick groaned from the floor. 

“You still got me,” he said, taking a breath as he shook his head. Maze grinned as she helped Nick up from the floor. 

“But you are learning. And you have to practice,” she said. “Ready?”

Nick nodded, trying to ignore the sudden pain near his hip. Maze went to swing at his head again, but Nick doubled over in pain before she got close. He staggered over to the bar, leaning and trying to take a deep breath in despite the stabbing feeling in his stomach. 

“Nicholas? Nicky, what’s wrong?” Maze asked, switching from sparring to hovering in seconds. Nick didn’t answer, but she realized he was shaking. Maze put a hand on his shoulder, helping him over to the couch that had been pushed out of the way for their practice. Maze grabbed a pillow, putting it under his head carefully before adding, “I’m calling Linda.”

Linda answered, and Maze relayed what was happening. Nick could hardly focus on describing the stabbing in his lower abdomen. Linda promised to be there quickly, and thirty minutes later, she arrived with Charlie. When she saw the sweat beading on Nick’s face and the obvious pain as he clutched his side, she realized it was serious. With a few questions, she suspected it was nothing that Maze had done that caused the current situation. Between the fever, his shivering, and the sudden pain on the right side, she made a quick decision.

“Maze, I need you to take Charlie downstairs and pull my car up. Then I need you to call Lucifer and tell him to meet us at the hospital,” Linda said, pulling on her calm doctor mask. “And, Mazikeen, it was nothing that you did. I promise.”

“Don’t call...Dad worries,” Nick said, shaking his head. Maze looked torn, split in her loyalty to Lucifer or to his son. Linda fixed her with a stare and shook her head, overriding whatever Nick said. Maze trusted her friend, and immediately took the baby and headed to the elevator, phone in hand.

“Nick, I understand that you want to protect your father, especially with what happened. But as a parent, I could never suggest hiding that you are going to surgery,” Linda explained, helping him sit up slowly so he wasn’t overwhelmed.

“Surgery?” Nick asked, taking a breath when he was finally up.

“I think you have appendicitis. Hopefully it hasn’t ruptured yet. Has your stomach been hurting? Were you nauseous?” she asked, carefully leading him to the elevator. His pain was getting worse the more he walked. He nodded slightly, confirming her suspicions. Maze had the car waiting next to the elevator as soon as they made it down to the garage. 

“Lucifer is going to meet us there. Chloe is driving him,” Maze said as she opened the door for them. Linda helped Nick into the passenger seat, reclining it so he wasn’t putting as much pressure on his abdomen.

“Maze, I’m driving. No arguments,” Linda said as her friend stayed in the front. Maze let out a small sigh before moving to the back with Charlie. Within thirty minutes, they were at the hospital. Chloe was waiting with a wheelchair, and Lucifer seemed to be barely standing still. 

“What happened? Nicholas?” Lucifer asked as they moved him to the wheelchair. Maze moved to get Charlie out with his carseat while Linda answered.

“Appendix?” Chloe asked, and Linda nodded.

“What is that? Someone tell me what is going on,” Lucifer said, almost stamping his feet.

“I need to go get Nick checked in, then I will explain everything,” Linda said, taking him inside. She checked him in and explained the situation before they took him back for triage. Lucifer tried to go with him, but Linda pulled him back to explain what happened. She reassured Maze that it was nothing she did, and that they were lucky someone was with him. When they finally called the family back to the room, Lucifer jumped up. Linda looked at him, conflicted. 

“Go, I’ll take care of Charlie,” Maze said.

“And I’ll call Amenadiel so he knows where we are,” Chloe said. Linda followed Lucifer back to the private room that Nick was in. Lucifer moved to sit beside him and take his hand after kissing his forehead. She moved over to look through his chart. 

“Your pain medicine should start working soon, Nick,” she promised. “As soon as the scans come back, they can get you into surgery.”

“Does it have to be surgery?” Lucifer asked.

“It will be fine. They do this all the time,” Linda said, glancing up to reassure them.

“Don’t...worry...fine,” Nick said, holding back a groan as he shifted. Lucifer began to chastise him when the doctor came inside. 

“Tests are in, and it is appendicitis. Late stage, but we caught it before a rupture,” he said, flipping through a few papers. “Oh, and who do we have here?”

“I’m his aunt, and this is his father,” Linda said brusquely. “Are you going to start antibiotics as a preventative measure for the infection?”

“Yes, ma’am, we are. We can get him into surgery quickly to make sure we get it out before it progresses. Do you have any questions?” the doctor replied.

Lucifer didn’t respond, and Linda noticed his head was bowed. She almost thought he was praying, but she didn’t know who it would be. Linda asked a few questions about the surgery to give him the time he needed before they came in to wheel Nick to operation. Lucifer looked angry and almost stopped them, but Linda squeezed his hand and reminded him that Nick needed it. They were about to leave the room when a flurry of white stopped them.

“Oh, now you are here,” Lucifer said sarcastically. Linda recognized Michael from the few times they met. His hair was curlier than Lucifer’s slicked back style, and he had billowy clothes on. They were practically polar opposites in every aspect except their faces.

“I was trying to convince Rafael! He said it would be fine so he didn’t need to come,” Michael explained. “Get Amenadiel to stop time, and I can go in and try to heal him.”

Linda was struck with the sudden realization that Michael loved Nick almost as much as Lucifer. No one was allowed to get away with hurting his nephew, even his own body. They had all heard Lucifer complain that Nick and his brother would gang up on him or that they were trouble. This was Linda’s first chance to see it. 

“You are not storming into an operating room, healing him, and taking him out,” she protested. “We are going to the waiting room, and he will be fine. Neither of you are going in there.”

“Can you promise he will be okay?” Lucifer responded, digging his heels in.

“I can’t guarantee it, but I can promise we will all be here. And this is something they do every day. Plus, we caught it before it ruptured. That is so good. Come on, let’s go sit with everyone and let them know.”

The walk out to the waiting room was tense, and Linda thought she was going to have to drag both angels a few times. When they reached the room, their group immediately stood up. Chole was talking to Amenadiel while Maze fed Charlie. They all shouted over each other to ask about Nick, which Linda answered carefully. Assisted by Chloe, Linda was calming all the fears and insisting they not use powers to go into surgery. Too soon, Chloe had to leave to pick up Trixie from school. They promised to call with any news, and Lucifer began tapping his foot. Linda cradled Charlie, feeling bad that she could cuddle him tightly while Lucifer couldn’t. Michael was barely any better, cursing Rafael and the entire concept of human appendix. 

The entire waiting room seemed to jump when a little voice shouted Lucifer’s name and ran into his open arms. Chloe was looking around apologetically as Trixie nestled into his arms. Linda tried to hide her smile, realizing the other people must be confused as to why a child shouted for the devil and was hugging a man who seemed to respond to that name. Trixie was asking Lucifer about Nick, and Chloe was explaining that when she found out, the girl had insisted on visiting the hospital. She was able to distract Lucifer for the rest of the time until the doctor came out. 

“Mr. Morningstar?” he asked. Lucifer stood up, and everyone else followed suit. “Your son did great. We managed to remove the appendix before it ruptured, greatly reducing the chance of infection. We are starting him on a preventative course of antibiotics, but we don’t expect complications.”

“Can I see him?” Lucifer asked, Trixie holding onto his hand. 

“Yes, but only two at a time. He is still waking up, so he might be a little confused. We gave him some pain medicine, so he shouldn’t be hurting.”

Linda went back with Lucifer first, wanting to check over the chart. She let Lucifer take his spot by Nick’s side, reading the papers. Everything had gone well. The appendix was enlarged and inflamed, but they were hopeful that the removal would prevent any infection. She summed up the results to Lucifer, who was dedicatedly watching his son’s face. He was no longer in obvious pain, and he wasn’t sweating like he had been when they got here. He already looked better, even if it was just asleep. Once he was awake, Linda left him with Lucifer. She sent Michael next before he burst through the doors on his own. Linda could only imagine the scene he would cause if he couldn’t see his nephew. Amenadiel was content to hold Charlie and talk to Maze. Linda explained everything to him, answering Trixie’s insightful questions. The little girl was anxious to see Nick herself and know that he was alright. Linda promised they would be able to go in. 

* * *

"Does it hurt?" Trixie asked when she waited next to the bed. 

"Not anymore," Nick said with a soft smile, and he gestured for her to come over to his left side. She carefully—remembering her mom's pain after surgery—climbed up to lay next to him. She smiled as she nestled on his shoulder. "How was school today?"

Trixie told him about each class and the annoying things Ryan did. 

"How are you doing?" Chloe asked, patting Lucifer on his shoulder. The kids were distracted as Trixie excitedly told Nick about her star project.

"I thought I was going to lose him," Lucifer admitted quietly. The words sat heavily in the room, making the two adults uncomfortable with the vulnerability. 

"But you didn't. Focus on that," Chloe said. 

"But I could. I will." Lucifer was quiet and standing in the corner. 

"What do you mean? Nick isn't going to leave anytime soon. He seems so happy at school."

"He will eventually…I won't. Well, unless the circumstances are right. Either way, we won't be in the same place."

Chloe was struck by the realization that he meant dying. Or at least going to Hell. Lucifer still believed he was destined to go back, while his son was too good and would end up in Heaven. She didn't know how to refute his worries. Sometimes there wasn't a way to help a parent's worry. 

"When you come home, I will play you a song!" Trixie promised. 

"I am looking forward to that. Do you think you could convince your mom to bring some cake?" he whispered the last part, making both adults smile fondly. 

* * *

Linda tried to help Nick out of the back of the car, ensuring he didn't pull his stitches. Lucifer and Michael were hovering, not giving them much room. 

"Can you tell the annoying angels to stop...that," Nick said, carefully standing up. 

"You both need to give Nick space. He is going to need rest, not the two of you looming over him," Linda said, guiding him to the elevator. 

"But you said he could burst open! He is too fragile to fly. What if that happens when we aren't there?" Michael said nervously. 

"He won't burst," Linda said, getting annoyed with both of them. 

"You said-" Lucifer began. 

"Dad, please. Just let me get to my bed," Nick said. "I will let you hover as much as you want."

Before he could add something for his uncle, the doors opened to an almost unrecognizable penthouse. 

"Uh…Maze?" Linda said, helping Nick to the sofa, which was only one of the objects not encased in bubble wrap. 

"I wanted to make sure it was safe for Nicky when he came home," Maze said. Linda wondered how she had managed to cover the fireplace so thoroughly. She was surprised Lucifer wasn't complaining about the piano. 

"See what I have to deal with?" Nick said, grimacing as he shifted. 

"Linda, explain the bursting thing to Mazikeen," Lucifer said, moving to sit next to Nick on the sofa. He fluffed a pillow and put it under Nick's head. 

"I should just let them heal me. This is worse than the surgery," Nick complained. 

"Okay. I know what to do. Nick, let's get you comfortable in your room. I'll talk to them," she promised. Once Nick was in his room, propped up with Persephone cooing at him and Gwyllgi resting on his lap. Linda gave Nick a smile and promise before closing his door. 

The demon and the angels were huddled, standing awkwardly. 

"First, Nick is not going to burst or whatever. I have no idea how you manage to have so much interaction with humans and still be so ignorant. His stitches are sensitive, and they could rip. All he has to do is be careful when getting up and moving certain ways. He will be fine," she explained. 

"Why can't I just heal him?" Michael asked. 

"Nick said no," Linda said. He had told her why, but she wasn't going to divulge the secret. "Nick is on a great path to recovery on his own. He knows what he can and can't do. Just trust him."

"For once, I agree with the overfluffed bird. Why can't he have divine intervention now that he is home?" Maze said. 

Linda sighed and directed them to the seating area, which was mostly free of bubble wrap. Not the television or coffee table, though. Linda looked down at her hands, thinking, before looking back up. Lucifer looked ready to bolt to Nick's door any second. Michael was a mix of anxious and annoyed, while Maze had her stone face on. 

"Nick has his own reasons for not being healed that way. You all need to respect that," Linda said. "Now, just get rid of this mess. He isn't going to hurt himself on the piano."

* * *

The morning after being discharged, Nick enjoyed the sleep afforded by his medicine. Persephone was patiently waiting on her stand, and Gwyllgi was snoring on the bed next to him. When Nick started to move, both perked up in alert. Nick smiled fondly despite the ache when he sat up. The doctors said he should feel better in a few days, and this pain was definitely better than the sharp feeling that knocked him down. 

Followed by his loyal familiar and faithful hellhound, Nick carefully went out into the penthouse. He recognized the sounds of Lucifer cooking, and he turned into the kitchen. 

"Nick!" Michael shouted, jumping up from the stool he occupied. Lucifer whipped around to see his son, still in pajamas, standing by the table. He was supporting his own weight. "We were making you breakfast in bed."

"You use 'we' loosely," Lucifer said, remembering Linda's talk about not making a big deal of things. "The surprise is over now, so why don't you take a seat? It's almost finished."

"You didn't need to make a big deal," Nick commented, taking his normal seat. 

"Your Aunt Linda is scary," Michael said. 

"What did she say?" Nick said, using a smirk to cover his worry that she had spilled his secret. She got him to admit things, and he promised to have a session soon. Lucifer didn't need to know. He would only worry. 

"She threatened us because we are apparently too protective," Lucifer said, plating the food, "which is ridiculous because you can't be too protective."

"I think she gave a few examples of you doing that," Michael said, earning him a glare. 

"If you aren't going to be useful, fly back to the Silver City," Lucifer muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a fun series to do! I love writing Nick and Lucifer, even if it's barely a crossover at this point. This was a fun universe to play in.


End file.
